LO JOVEN DEL AMOR
by Mell Weasley
Summary: Estos 4 adolescentes... siguen siendo adolescente.. y la guerra contra voldemort acabo pero.. la guerra TERMINO?
1. ¿Como hablarle ahora?

Heyy you people! Hola! como estas?? espero bien.. bueno espero les guste este mi primer capitulo de unos cuantos.. porque recien empiezo con esto de la escritura.. bueno los dejo!

**Las palabras en** _cursiva_ **son lo último que paso en el Cáp. anterior.****  
****Las palabras entre "" son pensamientos.****  
****Las palabras en negrita son el FALSHBACK.****  
****Las palabras en **normal **son lo que pasa en el momento.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1¿Cómo hablarle ahora?**

Ahí estaba ella, triste. Y todo era su culpa, si el nunca se hubiese conocido con Ron, ellos, los Weasley, nunca hubieran peleado contra Voldemort, o al menos no los chicos y Ginny. Fred murio y nada se puede hacer con eso. Todos decían lo mismo: "No harry, no es tu culpa, tu no pusiste a Fred en batalla, solo es culpa del destino así que olvida esa estupida idea". Pero el no podía, simplemente no podía evitar sentirse culpable al ver a Ginny, Ron y todos los Weasley, en especial George.  
¿Como hablarle ahora¿Y si ella estaba enojada? Nunca lo sabría si no le hablaba... Asi que junto todas sus fuerzas y..

- Ginny, podemos hablar un momento?

- Si claro Harry – respondió con una sonrisa triste y ojos llorosos.

- Afuera si?

- Por supuesto.

Fueron a los jardines y se sentaron en la orilla del lago. Harry estaba nervioso, tenía miedo de lo que ella dijera pero no pudo pensar mucho ya que ella hablo primero.

- Oye Harry, dime, que querías decirme?

- Yo... mm... solo quería pe.. pedirte dis.. disculpas – dijo nervioso.

- ¿Disculpas¿Porque que te disculpas? – pregunto, mirándolo confundida y sonriendo. Ella sabía todo.

- Si, bueno, yo se que dirás que no es culpa mía pero quería que sepas que yo.. quería mucho a Fred y.. emm.. y.. – despeino su cabello en un acto reflejo, eso demostraba que no sabía continuar, y ella lo sabía.

- No tienes que disculparte por eso.. Tu no tienes la culpa si? No me importa lo que digas. – le dijo decidida.

En ese momento el sintio la mano de la chica sobre la suya y la miro.

- Te amo, lo sabes, verdad? – en ese momento la miro los ojos.

- Si, lo se, yo también a ti – ella estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, muy contenta, le caian lagrimas de la cara y por esto el se asusto..

- Por que lloras? Dije algo mal? – Le dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

- No, es solo que.. estoy feliz – Respondió sonriendo tontamente. – Te amo

Harry sonrió, el también estaba feliz.

Se estaban acercando lentamente, no entraba ni un alfiler en medio de sus caras pero...

- Ejem, Ejem.. que es eso de declararte a mi hermana sin mi consentimiento Potter?

- Ron! Idiota como los vas a interrumpir así? – Grito una Hermione agitada - ¿Por esto saliste corriendo mientras estábamos hablando?

- Pero tengo razón! Soy el hermano y me tiene que preguntar a MI primero!

- No me esta pidiendo casamiento Ron y ni siquiera eres papá como para que te pida mi mano así que no molestes quieres?

Harry y Hermione, tras este comentario, estaban aguantándose la risa mientras Ron fulminaba a Ginny con la mirada.

- Déjalo Gin, vienes a charlar un rato? – Interrumpió Hermione para que no empezara la guerra.

- Claro Herm, vamos. – luego miro a Harry - ¿Te molesta si voy..

- Oh no, claro que no, ve, yo ya dije lo que tenía que decir – dijo guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que ella le sonriera.

- De acuerdo nos vemos.

- Adiós.

Ginny se levanto y se fue con Hermione. Ron se sentó en lugar de Ginny.

- Espero que no te moleste que me haya declarado a tu hermana... otra vez.

Ron rió.

- Sabes que bromeo con lo de enojarme Harry, tu eres el único que permitiría que le dijera esas cosas a mi hermana.

- Yo tampoco dejaría que alguien le dijera eso a tu hermana, a no ser que sea yo claro – lo miro y le guiño el ojo.. ambos reían felices.. todo había terminado, o casi..

- Ron.. – Harry se puso serio.

- Si?

- Que pasa con Hermione?

- Yo... nose... Tu sabes que la amo, yo creo que lo se desde el horrcrux del colgante.. cuando los vi a ustedes dos yo.. y luego el beso.. no se si ella lo hizo porque quiso o solo porque fue el momento..

- Ya, tu sabes que Hermione no es asi.. espera un tiempo.. talvez las cosas se den solas – Se acerco y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda – Tu sabes que ella te ama a ti.. además, yo me conformo con tu hermana – Ambos rieron.

- Con cuidado.. No abuses de mi bondad – Dijo Ron en broma.

- Claro, y si abuso que harías? Pegarme????? – Harry se paro y lo apunto con los puños, todavía riendo.

- Por supuesto, si quieres te puedo mostrar ahora..

En otro lugar de los jardines de Hogwarts..

- Ahh! Hermione sabes? nunca habia estado tan relajada y feliz en mi vida! - Dijo Ginny mas feliz de los normal pero Hemione no parecia compartir su alegria.. estaba callada, y cabizbaja. - Oye Herm, que pasa?

- Nunca pense enamorarme de un chico tan insensible sabes? - Hermione dijo de pronto - Nunca tube tantos sentimientos juntos, alegria, tristesa, relajacion, nerviosismo, etc.

- Es por mi hermano verdad? - Pregunto acercandose.

- Si.. quisiera que me diga lo que piensa y siente por mi.. ese beso.. que significo para el - Hermione miraba el piso.

- Ya lo dira, dejalo, talvez el tiempo decida. - Dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.. - Vamos, volvamos..

- Si, tienes...

Pero entonces un grito se escucho desde adentro.. y sonaba como...

* * *

Hola de vuelta!! Les gusto??  
eso espero..  
dejen rr con insultos si quieren para que yo aprenda :)  
solo no sean muy malos :P 

Suerte..  
Mell Weasley


	2. Despedidas

Holaa! Bueno aca vengo con un segundo capitulo que espero les guste como le primero..:) o mas!

**Las palabras en** _cursiva_ **son lo último que paso en el Cáp. anterior.****  
****Las palabras entre "" son pensamientos.****  
****Las palabras en negrita son el FALSHBACK.****  
****Las palabras en **normal **son lo que pasa en el momento.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: Despedidas.**

_Pero entonces un grito se escucho desde adentro.. y sonaba como..._

_**..Flash Back..**_

**Los Weasley y Hermione estaban todos tristes.. llorando por la perdida de un hijo, hermano y amigo como lo era Fred. Molly estaba destrozada, no estaba lista para perder a uno de sus hijos aunque sabía las consecuencias de meterlos en la guerra. El señor Weasley la abrasaba por los hombros, tratando de no llorar pero las lágrimas avecinaban con salir en cualquier momento. **

**En ese momento l señora Weasley vio como Harry se acercaba y le decía algo a Ginny, esta le sonreía entre lágrimas y salían..**

**Molly sonrió "Seguro que le pide disculpas por algo que no hizo" pensó ella.  
**

**- ¿No hacen una bonita pareja? – Le pregunto a Arthur con una sonrisa.**

**El la miro, todavía aguantando las lágrimas.  
**

**- Claro, si hasta son iguales a Lily y James.  
**

**- Si, pero solo por fuera.. por dentro yo creo que los mas parecidos a ellos son Ron y Hermione, a ellos me parece les cuesta mas decirse lo que sienten. – Dijo mirando a donde estaban los dos mencionados, viendo como Hermione apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su hijo mientras lloraba y como Ron la abrasaba por los hombros, como protegiéndola.  
**

**El señor Weasley rió.  
**

**- Tienes razón, recuerdas la manera en que peleaban? Por dios, tanto lo hacían que hasta se notaba que se amaban..  
**

**- Si, y creo que lo mismo pasa con ellos mira. – Los dos jóvenes estaban saliendo hacia los jardines aun abrasados "Se ven tan bien juntos".  
**

**- Es increíble..  
**

**Ambos callaron, se quedaron pensando en todo... en nada.**

**De repente hubo un ruido sordo, las puertas se habían cerrado. Todos miraron hacia la salida hasta que una niebla repentina inundo el Gran Comedor. Muchos comenzaron a gritar, los Weasley se amontonaron todos juntos y de repente se escucho a alguien gritar..  
**

**- Fantasmas!!  
**

**- No, no somos fantasmas, somos espíritus.. y no se asusten, solo venimos a agradecerles..  
**

**En ese momento la señora Weasley lo vio.. el que estaba hablando era.. ¿James? Y al lado de el estaba ¿Lily? **

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! – Molly dio un grito ensordecedor, más fuerte que cualquiera. Ahí cerca de ella, estaba Fred.. Su Fred. 

_**..Fin Flash Back..**_

Las chicas no habían ido lejos así que pudieron escuchar el grito y se juntaron con los chicos. Entraron al castillo corriendo, preocupados. Pero cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor las puertas estaban cerradas. Harry y Ron trataban de abrirlas pero era imposible.

Entonces comenzaron a golpear con fuerza la puerta hasta que alguien la abrió. Ambos chicos cayeron al suelo por haber estado empujando y las chicas corrieron a ayudarlos, cuando los cuatro levantaron la vista abrieron los ojos de par en par, sorprendidos por lo que veían.

Había especies de fantasmas por todos lados.. solo que estos caminaban y emitían un brillo poco común de ellos.

Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione se acercaron a los Weasley que conversaban con 3 de aquellas criaturas extrañas, cuando se estaban acercando notaron que dos de las 3 criaturas eran pelirrojas y la otra morocha.

La señora Weasley los vio acercarse con caras de intriga.

- Chicos acérquense.. miren esto.

Ellos se acercaron acelerando el paso y cuando llegaron..

- FRED!!! – Ginny salto a abrasar a su hermano mientras Ron miraba con cara sorprendida lo que estaba pasando.. ¿Que hacia Fred ahí?

- Q..Que ha.. haces aquí? – Tartamudeo.

- Vinimos a despedirnos como se debe. – Contesto.

- Pero que son u.. ustedes.. no entiendo. – Cada segundo se confundía más.

- Vengan les explicare – Se llevo a Ron y Ginny a rastras.

Hermione y Harry todavía no reaccionaban. Las otras dos personas que estaban al lado eran ..

- Soy Lily, Harry, tu madre cariño. – Lily miraba a su hijo con una sonrisa de lado y tímidamente.

- Y yo soy James, hijo. Tu padre. – James le estiro la mano como presentándose.

Harry se dio vuelta y le pregunto a Molly en vos baja..

- Estos ee.. fantasmas.. se pueden tocar?

- Si claro cariño puedes tocarlos.

Harry le dio un manotazo a la mano de su padre como sacándola de su camino y salto abrasándolos.. las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

- Como te extrañamos amor. – Lily no podía mas, le era imposible creer que estaba abrasando a su hijo nuevamente.. después de tanto tiempo.

- No entiendo.. como hicieron para venir aquí? – Pregunto Hermione curiosa.

Los Potter se separaron y mientras Harry se limpiaba las lágrimas James le contestaba.

- Nosotros estábamos "encerrados" en la varita de Voldemort y cuando Harry lo mato.. pudimos salir y antes de emm.. subir.. queríamos despedirnos apropiadamente.. o presentarnos en nuestro caso. – Dijo sonriendo a Harry.

- Y hasta cuando se quedan? – Pregunto Harry esperanzado.

- En realidad.. ya nos tenemos que ir. – Dijo Lily triste.

- Si, ya estuvimos mucho tiempo. – Respaldo James. – HORA DE IRNOS!!! – Grito dándose vuelta para que todos lo escucharan.

Todos comenzaron a despedirse.

- Harry..

- Si?

- Sabes que te amamos y que estamos orgullosos de ti, cierto?

- Si, lo se..

- Y sabes que yo también lo estoy, verdad? – Pregunto una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Cuando Harry se dio vuelta se froto los ojos para verificar si en realidad era...

- SIRIUS! – Salto a sus brazos, el era como un segundo padre para el y realmente lo extrañaba.

- Te pensaste que te librarías de mi tan fácilmente muchachito?

Todos reían felices pero.. el momento tenía que terminar.

Cuando se separaron vio que James lo miraba serio.

- Ahora si.. cuida MUY bien a esa jovencita – Señaló a Ginny. – Porque vale oro.. igual que tu madre.

- Si lo se.. quédense tranquilos.. la voy a cuidar, aunque ella sepa cuidarse sola. – Dijo mirándola a ella. Cuando se dio vuelta para mirarlos vio que no estaban, y miro para arriba y ahí estaban.. despidiéndose con la mano. Un centenar de espíritus subían y desaparecían por el techo del castillo.

Los Weasley, Harry y Hermione se reunieron nuevamente, esta vez dispuestos a irse. Harry se acerco y tomo la mano de Ginny y esta la apretó con fuerza como transmitiéndole lo feliz que estaba.

Y así se fueron todos a La Madriguera.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! les gusto mas o menos?? acuerdense!.. diganlo en los rr:)

Adioss.

Mell Weasley.


	3. Un año especial

HOLAA:) LES GUSTO EL PRIMER CAPITULO??? bueno si no les gusto para mie este puede ser mejor :)

**Las palabras en** _cursiva_ **son lo último que paso en el Cáp. anterior.****  
****Las palabras entre "" son pensamientos.****  
****Las palabras en negrita son el FALSHBACK.****  
****Las palabras en **normal **son lo que pasa en el momento.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Un año especial.**

_Harry se acerco y tomo la mano de Ginny y esta la apretó con fuerza como transmitiéndole lo feliz que estaba._

_Y así se fueron todos a La Madriguera._

Luego de la guerra y de que todo se puso en orden para los Weasley, Harry y Hermione estos dos últimos decidieron vivir con los Weasley, aunque Hermione volvía a su casa algunos fines de semana para ver a sus padres.

La casa Weasley seguía igual que siempre, toda destartalada pero en pie. La señora Weasley decidió que Harry y Hermione también deberían estar en su reloj familiar, así que los agrego.

Bill Weasley se había ido a vivir con Fleur a Francia y hacia poco habían tenido una hija que habían llamado Victoire.

Harry fue aceptado para trabajar de auror aun sin tener los éxtasis. Ron por su parte, aunque sentía deseos de ser auror también, trabajo con su hermano, George, en "SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY". Ambos con el dinero que ganaban ayudaban a pagar todos los gastos pero parte de ella iba a una alcancía secreta.

- Chicos tenemos lo suficiente! – Grito Hermione emocionada.

- Shhhh! – Ron la cayo.. estaba haciendo demasiado ruido.

Habían estado juntando dinero para poder irse a vivir los cuatro juntos. Ya tenían el lugar planeado y todo.. bueno, Harry tenia todo planeado pero confiaban en el aunque el no quisiera decir nada.

Ahora solo faltaba bajar y decirlo al mundo!

- Ma?

- Si, chicos? – La señora Weasley estaba limpiando un plato, se dio vuelta todavía limpiándolo con un trapo mientras el señor Weasley estaba sentado en una silla leyendo el Profeta.

- Nos vamos a vivir solos.

La señora Weasley soltó el plato que estaba limpiando y este callo haciéndose pedazos en el piso, mientras el señor Weasley sonreía contento.

- que.. que.. que acaban de decir?

- Nos vamos a vivir solos señora Weasley.. – dijo Harry algo asustado.

- Que bueno! Ya era hora de que algún hijo mas se vaya pero saben que están.. – no pudo continuar.. la mirada de la señora Weasley lo hizo callar y tragar saliva asustado.

- Definitivamente no! – Molly no iba a cambiar de idea fácilmente.

- Pero porque?? – Ginny se puso a la defensiva.

Son demasiado jóvenes para vivir solos, además, Donde van a vivir?

- En el Valle de Godric, yo tengo una casa allí – contesto Harry.

- Como que tienes una casa allí? – incrédula pregunto la señora Weasley.

- Ya tenemos la plata suficiente como para comprarla, Harry averiguo todo lo que teníamos que saber. – Dijo Hermione.

- Bueno.. supongo que Ron puede, y si Hermione tiene el permiso de su familias no puedo oponerme, pero tu Ginny no iras – dijo señalando a Ginny – eres demasiado joven.

- Mama no soy una nena! Ya se cuidarme sola! Además Hermione también va a ir y yo QUIERO ir! – Ginny le gritaba enfadada a su madre.

- Pero no PUEDES ir.

- Por qué?? Solo tengo un año menos que ellos.

- No Ginevra.. no iras y se acabo.

Ginny tenía los ojos llorosos, ya estaba harta de que la trataran como una bebe. Aunque en realidad la única que lo hacia era su madre, pero ya no mas.

- Vamos Molly, déjala.. algún día se iba a ir de todos modos. – Arthur noto los ojos de Ginny y salto a su defensa.

- No lo se Arthur. – Molly estaba dudosa.

- Dale mama! déjala si? – Ron en realidad no estaba desesperado porque Ginny viviera con ellos pero sabía que Harry se moriría por que lo hiciera así que decidió ayudar.

- Dale mama déjame! – Ginny estaba desesperada.. en verdad quería ir.

- De acuerdo mira.. lo voy a pensar y mañana contesto esta bien?

- SI!!! – Ginny la abrazo, sabia que eso quería decir SI.

- Bueno ahora todos a la cama.

- Buenas noches.

Los días pasaron rápido y muy pronto los chicos estaban con las valijas preparadas para irse ya que como predijo Ginny, Molly dijo que si.

Se despidieron de todos, mientras la señora Weasley lloraba gritando algo in entendible como "cuiden a mi bebe" y mas cosas.

Cuando llegaron Harry entro con una sonrisa, estaba tal y como la esperaba. Los chicos al entran quedaron boquiabiertos la casa era increíble... pero... no podía ser... había alguien sentado en el sillón y era...

* * *

Les gusto??..  
diganlo en los rr :):):) 

gracias a los que leen..

suertee.

Mell Weasley


	4. Livin' alone

Heyy! tarde mucho???  
espero que no haya sido demasiadoo como para que dejen de leer :P  
Bueno les dejo con el capp.

**

* * *

Las palabras en** _cursiva_ **son lo último que paso en el Cáp. anterior.****  
****Las palabras entre "" son pensamientos.****  
****Las palabras en negrita son el FALSHBACK.****  
****Las palabras en **normal **son lo que pasa en el momento.**

**Capitulo 4: Livin' Alone.**

_Cuando llegaron Harry entro con una sonrisa, estaba tal y como la esperaba. Los chicos al entran quedaron boquiabiertos la casa era increíble.. _

- Neville? 

- El mismo! – Respondió levantándose con una sonrisa.

Todos los abrazaron.. claro excepto Harry que lo había llamado semanas antes para avisarle que lo de la casa era algo seguro e invitándolo a vivir con ellos.

- Vengan les mostrare la casa. – Dijo Harry.

Era grande, se podía decir que era como una mansión. Al entrar se podía ver el hall, Harry había pedido que decoraran todo de Griffindor y por esto todo era rojo, negro y dorado, como la alfombra que estaba bajo una mesa de vidrio con fotos de ellos 5. Al rededor de esta mesa había un sillón como para tres personas y a los lados dos sillones para una persona cada uno y para terminar una chimenea que encima tenía la pintura de un león igual que el de Griffindor.  
Siguieron caminando mientras Harry les iba mostrando todo lo que había, hasta que llegaron a la cocina, era gigante con una mesa rectangular en el medio con 5 sillas. Adentro tenían todo para cocinar todo lo que quisieran, estaba llena de cosas.  
Cuando salieron de la cocina se encontraron con unas escaleras, Harry les dijo a los otros 4 que arriba estaban las habitaciones, así que subieron.  
Allá arriba habían masomenos 10 habitaciones así que los chicos miraron a Harry como diciendo "para que tantas?", Harry solo se limito a subir los hombros en clara señal de no tener idea. Fueron entrando a cada habitación, Harry les mostró que había una con dos camas para las chicas y otra con tres camas para los chicos, las que sobraban podían ser para que cada uno tenga una habitación especial donde guardar cosas que no querían que los otros vieran y tendrían una llave para cada una de esas puertas. Las tres habitaciones que sobraran serian para futuros invitados.

así todos agarraron sus cosas y las acomodaron en sus habitaciones correspondientes mientras Harry les daba la llave de la habitación especial.

- No es increíble Hermione? Tener una habitación para mi sola y enzima con llave.. esta casa es increíble. – Decía Ginny en aire soñador mientras metía sus cosas en los cajones.

- Si, tienes razón es increíble. – Se escuchaba a Hermione algo triste y esto no paso desapercibido por Ginny.

- Que pasa Herm? – Hermione siempre había sido fuerte y Ginny pocas veces la había visto triste.

- Nada porque? – Hermione trato de hacer su mejor sonrisa pero..

- Vamos no me engañas Herm, te conozco bastante como para saber que algo te pasa – bien, esto ya era preocupante, cuando Hermione evadía el tema era por algo grande – Espera... no me digas que es por mi hermano.

Hermione corrió la vista, no quería aceptarlo, pero la verdad es que si, era por Ron.

- Este bien, dime que paso con Ron.

- Que paso? NADA eso paso NADA.

- Como que nada?

- NADA no paso nada.. desde que llegamos a La Madriguera que no me habla como.. se le habla a una persona que supuestamente amas – se escuchaba algo enfadada

- Aii Hermione por favor. Tu sabes como es mi hermano – Ginny al escuchar eso se tranquilizo, pensó que había sido algo peor – Seguro algo esconde.. Cuando teníamos 5 y 6 años y yo estaba por cumplir, a el se le había ocurrido hacerme una fiesta sorpresa, se lo dijo a todos y aceptaron. Todos lo escondieron bien pero.. – se rió – el había dejado de hablarme por toda la semana que faltaba para que sea mi cumpleaños.. yo estaba destrozada.. pensé que el era el único que se había olvidado.. y el último día, a las doce viene a mi cuarto mientras yo dormía y me dice "Ginny feliz cumple! SORPRESA!!" y ahí atrás estaban todos con gorritos de cumpleaños – esbozo una sonrisa – nunca voy a olvidar su cara cada vez que yo me acercaba.

- Espera.. hoy es 1 de septiembre.. hoy estaríamos yendo a Hogwarts.. ya lo extraño – se entristeció Herm. – Pero.. eso significaría que faltan 18 días para mi cumpleaños! No me había dado cuenta.. y si quiere hacer lo mismo que hizo contigo cuando tenían 5 y 6 años? – Hermione se escuchaba entusiasmada.. nunca le habían hecho un cumpleaños sorpresa.

- Nadie dice que no

- Espero que Ginny no le cuente lo que paso cuando éramos chicos – Ron venia repitiendo eso desde que entraron al cuarto los tres chicos.

- De que hablas Ron? – Pregunto un Harry preocupado

- Que? – Ron despertó

- Porque no dejas de repetir "Espero que Ginny no le cuente lo que paso cuando éramos chicos" – Dijo Neville.

- Es que.. yo quería hacerle a Hermione una fiesta sorpresa.. vieron que su cumpleaños esta cerca.

- QUE?!!! – Harry se sorprendió – No me acordaba, dios, como me olvide..

- Bueno y.. yo no soy bueno para guardar secretos.. entonces cuando éramos chicos también quise hacerle uno a Ginny y no le hable durante la semana que quedaba antes de su cumpleaños para no meter la pata y ahora estoy haciendo lo mismo con Hermione.

- No puedo creer que cumple 20.. somos tan grandes? – Pregunto Neville.

Los otros dos estallaron en carcajadas por la pregunta de Neville, era increíble como podía hacerlos reír con sus ocurrencias.

- Y bien? Van a ayudarme? – Ron se tranquilizo y les pregunto.

- Si claro.. pero va a haber que avisar a Ginny y a toda tu familia.. y hay que conseguir que los padres de ella vengan también.

- No lo había pensado! – Dijo Ron sarcástico.

- Bueno podemos empezar por...

* * *

Les gusto??Acuerdence de alagarme o insultarme en los RR!!!  
quiero saber todo de como piensan que va mi ficc :)  
Suertee. 

Mell Weasley.


End file.
